Talk:The Little Rascals
Movie Cast and Links Shouldn't the main cast have their character names alongside them? This group is rather unknown compared to the main cast of the series, and it's a bit of a nuisance to click on each name to find out who played who. Also, the sixth note (continuity error) doesn't make sense as written. Did you mean Waldo and Darla beating Alfalfa to the pool despite Alfalfa's running and Waldo and Darla having had time to change and relax? Rjh 05:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *I agree that the character names should be listed next to the main cast. Also, why are the character names "Sing Joy," "Tommy,, and "Bobby" listed? These names never show up in the movie, and I haven't found any source stating any of the supporting Rascals' character names.Mtw12055 18:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) * Adding the character names (with appropriate links) is acceptable. It just never dawned on me anyone else would not know automatically who played who. I thought it'd be a good idea to add to the uncredited Rascals names to identify by appearance what uncredited Rascal played who. I've only been able to identify a few but several of the boys resemble Slim, Dickie, Scotty etc, but I've yet to identify the actors behind those similarities. Marcello Sanno Pickett was the only one to return an e-mail. Thor2000 17:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *In that case, in this photo from the film, is it just me or does the African-American kid standing behind Travis Tedford look like "Powder-Puff" (or possibly a short-haired "Pineapple")? http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2067566080/tt0110366 Obviously, we can't put a character name down for this kid yet, since we don't know his name, but I just wanted your opinion on resemblance. Mtw12055 02:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC) * He reminds me of Pineapple, but mostly because I'm more familiar with Pineapple than Powder Puff, and because it's preferentiallt to try and find similarities with more popular Rascals. Thor2000 17:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Recent Additions This page needs to be overhauled. I don't mind the links to the outside sources, but there's way to many of them and the characters and actors already have pages on this site. The links to them need to be restored plus there's an extra blank page for the sequel that I can't seem to delete. Thor2000 (talk) 16:39, April 17, 2013 (UTC) * I'm putting this movie and the Direct To DVD sequel under lock down until I can fix them. I didn't notice it before, but whoever vandalized the page completed over-edited the original page which means I have to rebuild it from scratch. I don't want ANYONE editing these until I can fix/correct them. Thor2000 (talk) 16:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) * I'm sorry you have to put up with all this vandalism. Is it possible to restore the entire wiki to its state as of, say, April 10, 2013? Something on the order of the internet archive wayback machine? Furthermore, the pages on University Studios and Amblin Entertainment are copied directly from Wikipedia. As such, those pages should be removed from the Our Gang Wiki. Outside links to the Wikipedia pages may be acceptable. Rjh (talk) 02:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) * I'm hoping to restore the Little Rascals movie page and to convert the sequel to the site format today. If I don't get to them, Monday at the least. The Universal Studio and Amblin page need to be removed and linked to their Wikipedia pages. Thor2000 (talk) 14:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Removed actor page? Why did the Donald Trump page get deleted?JonSea31 (talk) 01:34, January 31, 2019 (UTC) 1 - He's not an actor. 2 - He's a mere blip in the movie. (Whoopi doesn't have a page either.) 3 - Giving him a mention on this site would be too much a headache because it would be vandalized constantly and that's a controversy I'd just as soon avoid. Thor2000 (talk) 18:27, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Unlock page please? Can we please unlock the film page please? I see a few grammar errors I'd like to correct. I know you can trust us we won't do any spam. It's been over 2 years and I think that's long enough. Ngh93 (talk) 20:42, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Okay, sure... For you. Thor2000 (talk) 21:52, October 12, 2019 (UTC)